


night shift

by torch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This has definitely given me a whole new view of shoplifters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	night shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo. Beta by Merry.

"I feel like an idiot," Sam grumbled, sucking his stomach in and zipping up the pants very slowly and very carefully.

"You look like an idiot," Dean said without taking his eyes off the tv screen.

"And this shirt's too small." Sam tugged it down, trying to get shirt hem and pants waistband within speaking distance of each other without ripping the shoulder seams. "It'd be a better fit on you."

"Sure it would," Dean agreed, "except I'm not the poor schlub who lost the coin toss. Just suck it up, mister security guard. Just wish I could take a--" He looked up.

"Take a what?" Sam picked up the heavy flashlight and hefted it experimentally in one hand. "This feels so weird. Like a toy." The shirt was definitely too small, the white SECURITY across Sam's shoulders stretching out of shape and dropping little flakes of paint as Sam played with the flashlight before clipping it to his belt.

"Picture." Dean swallowed, and his eyes dropped. "How the hell did you get those pants on?"

"Closed my eyes and thought of the seventies." Sam picked up the cap from the chair and looked at it with disgust. "Dean, I'm not wearing this. It's probably full of somebody's old dandruff."

"Uh huh." Dean rose smoothly from the foot of the bed, his eyes suddenly intent. He padded closer, bare feet silent against the cheap carpeting.

Sam dropped the cap on the floor. "I just hope no one looks too closely at-- Dean?"

"Porn," Dean said.

Sam stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Really bad porn." Dean stepped in close and licked his lips. "Like, the kind where maybe you catch a shoplifter--"

"Uh, this is the night shift." Faint twilight filtered in through the drawn motel curtains.

"--and say hey, let's you and me have some private time in the changing room and I'll forget all about it." Dean pressed up against Sam, rubbing their bodies together. "Oh yeah. That's a real big flashlight you got there. Bet you know how to use it, too."

Sam rubbed a hand across his face. He knew that look on Dean's face, and most of the time, he loved seeing it. "Can we save the bad porn for when I get back again?" Dean started grinding against him, one hand pressing down on Sam's cock. "Fuck."

"Yeah." Dean turned his hand and started to drag the zipper down, slowly, his fingers trailing along Sam's rapidly hardening shaft. "I'll let you do anything if you don't turn me in." His breath was hot against Sam's neck. "You can fuck me in the ass if you want."

Sam groaned, and his cock twitched against Dean's hand. "We really have to get this done tonight." He tried to check his watch. He tried to pretend Dean wasn't turning him on. Neither attempt was successful.

The zipper was all the way down, and Dean had both hands on Sam's cock. "Real big flashlight," he said. "Would you like it if I sucked you first? I can do that." He licked his lips again.

"No." Sam worked on tugging Dean's hands away, with some difficulty and mixed success. "We don't have time for that."

"Okay," Dean said with unexpected docility. He turned around, giving Sam's cock one last squeeze as he took a step forward. Then he pushed his jeans and underwear down over the curve of his ass in one smooth, practised movement and bent over the bed, looking back at Sam over his shoulder. "Just fuck me, then. I'll be good. I'll be the best you ever had."

Sam tried to close his eyes, but it didn't help. He blinked them open and Dean was still there, waiting, hot-eyed. The round, perfect curve of Dean's ass was right _there_. Sam grabbed the slick from the bedside table. It was cool on his fingers, almost cold on his cock, but that only made him harder.

"Spread 'em wider," he said, nudging at Dean's leg with his own. Dean arched his back, and Sam pushed his middle finger into Dean's ass, all the way in, feeling Dean shudder. "You ready for me?" He pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm ready," Dean said huskily. He grunted when Sam took him at his word and started to work his cock in. "Uh. Holy fuck, you're big."

Sam let out a breath that was half groan and half chuckle. "Dean, your porn dialogue sucks."

"Don't care." Dean sounded strained. "God, you're... Fuck me."

Sam gripped Dean's hips and started to thrust, long and deep and slow. He could hear Dean's breathing change, shudder into pace with the thrusts. Leaning forward over Dean's back, he said, "So you're gonna be good from now on. No more shoplifting." Dean moaned. "You're gonna pay for your pretty lacy underwear like everyone else."

"Gonna kill you," Dean panted, shoving back and clenching down tight. "Harder, do it harder. Yeah. Like that." Oh yeah, Dean liked it like that, long and deep and slow and _hard_. Sam gave him what he wanted, grinding in on every thrust before pulling back, keeping the same steady rhythm as Dean started to breathe louder, started to make noises on every breath. "Fuck, that's. So good. More."

Sam straightened up again, enough to look down, to watch, to see the smooth, even in and out pace of his cock in Dean's ass; heat gathered at the base of his spine. He started to move faster, and Dean moaned.

"You ready for me?" Sam asked again, thrusting in deep.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck." Dean shuddered. "Yeah." He cried out when Sam pounded in, fast and hard now. His fingers scrabbled against the bedcover, and then he went abruptly silent, body clenching and shaking as he came. When he felt Dean's orgasm, Sam let go, thrusting deep and hard and coming in a fast, hot rush.

Sam locked his knees to stay upright, and kept his tight grip on Dean's hips until he was sure he could stand up on his own. He pulled out slowly and went to the bathroom, all of two steps, and wet a towel under the tap. "This has definitely given me a whole new view of shoplifters," he said, leaning against the doorframe while he wiped himself clean. "Maybe I should try for the dayshift instead." He threw the towel onto Dean's bare ass.

Dean snorted. "Like you could get away with that." He rolled over and looked Sam up and down. "You think you could just walk in and say hi, I'm from the cheap porn security company, wanna see my credentials?"

"Seems to work with some people," Sam said, zipping up again; it still wasn't easy. "I didn't know you had a thing for security guards."

"I don't." Dean looked completely innocent, even in the face of Sam's blatant disbelief. When Sam crossed his arms, Dean relented. "Well, there was this porn flick. It was really bad, but it was really hot, you know?"

"Yeah, never would have guessed," Sam said. He didn't give a damn about the porn, but Dean... _Dean_ had been really hot. "Maybe I should keep the uniform."

Dean shook his head and grinned. "Don't try to tell me you didn't get into it. Lacy underwear."

Sam grinned back, striding across the room. "I'll pick some up for you," he said as he went out. "Pink's your color, right?"

The wet, dirty towel smacked into the back of his head just before he could close the door.


End file.
